Mended Wings
by AquaTonic
Summary: ON HOLD: Wufei Chang promised Heero Yuy in the case of his death, he would help his wife. When the situation occurs, what will happen when feelings begin to arise and if a once-thought-dead husband may be very much alive? Will she choose her husband or new fiance?
1. Prologue

|Prologue|

_It's just one last mission._

The words drummed through her mind with each foot pounding against the pavement; her chest began to burn and legs were starting to ache. Her heart was bursting at the seams after helping him pack his bags, and quietly doing what any kind housewife would if her husband was going on a work trip. An eerie quietness had shivered through her heart that day, but she knew he would go even if she got on her knees and begged him not to. Noticing under the watchful gaze of his Persian blue eyes, she managed a smile as he strode across the room to wrap her in a warm embrace.

_Promise you'll come back._

Her request didn't seem too much to ask; it felt sacred like the vows they spoke during their wedding just three years ago. Touching his platinum band, she knew the words 'present future always' were engraved. A warm kiss pressed against her forehead as she would always vividly remember the day he left. The warm chuckle fill the air as he tilted her chin up to gaze into her own vibrant emeralds purged with tears that dared not fall. Pressing a passionate kiss on her mouth, the worry seemed to fade as she let her worry morph into her own passionate response before hugging him with all her heart.

_I promise I'll come back._

The words eased her sputtering fears, but as the weeks rolled by that once stopped fear began to build with a crush momentum. The weeks turned into months, until at last at the end of three months a call woke her from her sleep requesting she come to the hospital three blocks from their apartment. Pulling on a tank top and her yoga pants folded on the dresser for the morning, she bolted from the house after slipping on her tennis shoes. Spacing about the car, she just ran. Taking the back alleys, she climbed fences and jumped over brick walls.

_I love you Heero._

He had smiled at her words; not just any smile, but a smile that knew she meant it. Giving her another warm, passionate kiss she felt him release her to finish his packing. Wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing against his back, she heard his heart beat and felt his strong muscles move fluidly as he closed the bag and zipped it up. Regrettably she released her hold and followed him through the apartment, grabbing his jacket and briefcase. Buttoning his jacket slowly, she didn't dare look up until she was ready to give him that one last kiss. His mouth and hands spoke he didn't want to leave, but his mind knew he needed to. Releasing him, she watched him smile before shutting the door behind him.

_I love you Makoto, it's time._

The words pounded through her as she dashed through the hospital parking lot toward the emergency unit, seeing an ambulance unload a patient. Was it him? Moving instead, her chest heaved as she caught her breath and spotted someone she knew waiting near the front approaching her. Quatre Winner, the contractor and dear friend of her husband. She knew little about him but found him kind at all the parties and invitations to his mansion. Seeing his blonde brow creased, she knew it had to be worse than she could have imagined.

"Makoto, right this way," he spoke calmly, leading her toward the emergency room and flashing an ID card to admit them into a private unit. Nurses and doctors seemed to be in a rush, following a stretcher and Makoto watched, almost feeling faint. Entering into a room, Makoto gazed at the bed where she saw a wounded and bruised WuFei Chang hooked up to an IV, blood pressure and heart monitor pulsing green lines. Concern pushed through her as she managed to reach the seat next to his bed and gingerly touch his hand. The moment she touched, his grey eyes flashed opened and his face winced in pain.

"What happened?" asked Makoto quietly, turning to gaze to Quatre for an answer. Instead, a grip on her hand brought her to look at Wufei. His emotionless face was covered in pain, ebony hair let loose giving him a paled complexion, and grim presence.

"Heero…wanted me to say he loved you…and even if…if…he knew this was the result…he still would have…would have gone," Wufei managed out painfully. The bridge broke loose as Makoto gripped his hand, shaking and looking between him and Quatre.

"It's not true," managed Makoto, giving Wufei a sad smile. "He _promised_. He's just a bit behind."

Quatre wasn't sure how to console her, watching her head drop and auburn curls fall over her shoulders like a veil. Crouching beside her, Quatre touched her shoulder tenderly and felt how much she was shaking. This was going to be hard for not only her, but everyone who knew Heero Yuy.

"I'm sorry Makoto. Heero risked his life to save Wufei from the explosion," Quatre tried to explain, wondering if this was the best time. "He wanted it this way-"

"Heero _never_ breaks a promise or fails a mission," Makoto burst out, wiping her tears with the back of her hand while she continued to hold Wufei's. "He promised…this was the last…he would come back…he promised."

Quatre pulled the crying woman into his arms, rubbing her back while trying the best he could to sooth her. It was heartbreaking for them all, losing the perfect soldier, one wounded and unsure if he could walk again, and a wife left behind remembering a promise had been broken.


	2. Chapter One

|Chapter One|

Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton took the role of planning the funeral a week after the reports of charcoaled remains were found where the explosion had happened. The night Makoto had visited the hospital room stuck vividly in Quatre's mind as his cornflower blue eyes mindlessly moved over the paperwork. Something ebbed at the back of his mind at her sobs, muttering mindlessly she had repeated 'he promised' whispers until the words would no longer form. Not doing well with sympathies or being a strong pillar for tears, Quatre had asked his friend Duo Maxwell to watch over her until they could figure out something to do for the recent widow. Moreover, Quatre felt laden with guilt since he had asked Heero to come out of retirement for that last mission. A firm hand on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts as he looked up at soothing forest green eyes.

"No one knew it would happen," Trowa's baritone voice comforted. Giving a nod, Quatre leaned back in his leather chair and pushed his hands into his product styled blonde locks.

"I should have known better than to accept this risky of a mission," started Quatre, a weakness befalling his normally well-placed front. "If I hadn't-"

"Dwelling on the 'what-ifs' isn't going to bring Heero back; you made a wise decision to ask a professional, such as Heero, to undertake the mission. It was success, but there was a life lost and we should honor him properly," Trowa continued, letting his hand slide off as he moved to the bar. Dropping a few ice cubes and pouring the ember liquid, Trowa returned to the desk as he placed the drink in Quatre's hand. "This will help you relax. I have the medical report for Wufei if you'd like to go over that instead."

Quatre nodded while looking at the short-haired honey-brunette take a seat casually across from him with a folder. The scotch burnt as it slithered down his throat, sending a shiver and jolt down his spine that helped ease some of the tension.

"A metal rod fell on his lower lumbar, manipulating his spine and pinching a nerve; he has undergone two extensive surgeries that have managed to pull most of tension off the nerve. With physical therapy, he will be able to regain strength and walk again," explained Trowa, closing the file. "But, an injury such as this will make it risky to send Wufei on another mission; if there is enough blunt force to the area, he would risk being unable to use the lower half of his body."

Quatre pushed from his seat, snagging his drink, and looked out the window of his office gazing over the lush greenery, blooming flowers, and healthy trees kissed by the sun's rays. This was the worst gamble in his career to have taken, and instead of just losing one dear friend, he had nearly disabled another. There was no amount of apology or sum that could fix what damage he had done, but he knew there had to be something he could.

* * *

><p>Duo Maxwell heaved a heavy sigh as he gazed over the pictures littering the home ranging from Heero and Makoto's wedding, to random vacations with his and her group of friends. It had been eight days that he paced or sat quietly in the house, finding Makoto lifelessly sitting in the same chair holding one of Heero's unwashed shirts. Peckishly she touched food he had brought, but it seemed only enough. The refrigerator was filled with food from her friends, but never had she really responded to their visits except with a simple head-nod. Knowing her past and how she lost her parents tragically, Duo knew all of this had brought back old memories and pain but her silence was her way of coping. Playing with the tail end of his long, dark brown braid, Duo began to try to think of how to at least bring her back to functional. Moving into her bedroom and entering the bathroom, Duo turned on a cold shower. If this wouldn't do the trick, he wasn't sure what would. Lifting her into his arms, Duo made sure she was secure as his bare feet padded across the cool bathroom tiles. Stepping over the lip, Duo pushed them both into the cold icy grips of the shower, feeling a jolt as Makoto clung to get closer to his body. His indigo hues gazed down at her paled face, watching something register in her mind as her dull emeralds slowly began to focus. An exhale of breath, fingers tightening on his shirt, and then her gaze pushing to stare at him. At first, her brows twisted with confusion before slowly smoothing out as if recognizing him for the first time.<p>

"Thank-you Duo," she managed, and tilted her head back to welcome the cold water. "I can take it from here. We should make a trip to the hospital."

Setting Makoto on her feet, Duo closed the shower door behind him before making a dash to the hall bathroom to rid himself of the cold, wet clothes clinging to his body. With a towel wrapped around his waist and hair unbraided to dry, Duo quickly mopped up the puddle before entering the guest bedroom. Although Duo liked to see himself as a happy-go-lucky guy, he couldn't help but try to keep that face up in these times of need. Quatre had asked him to stay with Makoto for a reason, knowing he would push that happiness onto her and slowly coax her out of her shell for healing. In reality, all Duo wanted was to lay around his apartment for days with a bottle of whiskey; drunk, in delirium to get away from the awful hurt that pushed through him. Not only that, but Heero was one of his good friends too. Back when the Gundam Pilots were needed, Duo remembered the first person he met that made him feel like he wasn't alone in the world. He had watched Heero change and morph through the years, settling into being a person instead of a weapon, meeting a wonderful woman, and then getting married. It was all he could have hoped for, to see a friend succeed and find happiness. Staying here without Heero felt a bit wrong, even though it was to comfort from a loss. After a trip to the hospital, Duo knew he had to call one of Makoto's friends and ask her to stay in his stead.

After pulling on his tee-shirt and jeans, Duo carefully began the process of brushing and braiding his hair. By the time he had finished getting ready, he heard a blow-dryer humming from down the hall. Letting a small smile pull up, Duo felt a bit of relief to know there was someone else in this apartment with him. Moving out onto the balcony, Duo filtered through the numbers he had for her friends. Usagi and Mamoru Chiba had their hands full expecting their first child, Minako Aino was in Europe launching the run-way debut of her fashion line, Ami Mizuno was stilling getting her degree for medicine and that left one other person. Listening to the line ring, Duo heard the tune begin for the answering machine. With an annoying sigh he just hung up, when a soft knock on the glass brought him to stare at a finally dressed Makoto. Dressed for a warm day, Makoto had seemed to follow suit sliding on dark calf-length capris and a stylish emerald colored halter top.

"I'd like to walk there if you don't mind," Makoto confessed, watching a bright smile push up to Duo's complexion.

"Sure thing babe," he answered casually. Duo couldn't help but notice during their quiet walk how Makoto kept her head up and seemed to be looking for something. Unsure if he wanted to know the answer if he asked, Duo just ignored it. The few blocks there zoomed by for Makoto as she wished she could go slower. No matter how many times she would look at the large white and black hospital, an eerie feeling filled her chest of what she could have found entering those doors. Wufei had been moved from the ICU to a private room on the 8th floor for recovery. Duo let out a chuckle when he heard the commotion already leaking out a crack of the door.

"I said I'm fine woman, I don't need you poking at it," came an aggravated tone.

"Let's wait until they're done," Duo offered, seeing Makoto nod. The sound of items crashing on the floor brought Duo's serious attention as he quickly ducked into the room and moved at the nurse quickly leaving. Looking at the tray pushed over and the contents on the floor, Duo wasn't sure what to think of Wufei's irritated mood as he sat reclined with a scowl out the window. "Hey Wu-man."

Wufei's scowl seemed to deepen at Duo's voice.

"I don't want a visitor," Wufei grumbled, stiffly folding his arms over his chest. Duo just smiled and took a seat near the end of the bed. Giving a stretch and leaning back, he watched the irritation slowly growing.

"How's it going?" started Duo, trying to make conversation while he noticed Makoto had moved into the doorway but seemed to wait as if gaging Wufei's temper. Seeing as he was ignored, Duo just pushed up a smile and began whistling. There was nothing like waiting for Wufei to come around and finally answer back, even after a bit of annoying. This time, it rather back fired as Wufei went from about a 3 to 10 in a matter of a few bars of whistling.

"Damn it Maxwell, get out!" Wufei shouted, reaching behind his head to take his pillow and throw it. Duo sat a bit startled as the pillow hit his chest before tumbling to the cluttered floor.

"Ok, I'm going…sheesh," Duo answered, quickly recovering and leaving the room. It wasn't until he was almost a few doors down the hall when he turned to say something to Makoto but found her missing. Back tracking, Duo peeked in the room as he saw Makoto slip fully into the room and crouch to pick-up the pillow. The heavy silence that seemed to weigh the room down felt as if it was slowly lifted the moment she walked in, staring at Wufei a moment before moving to the side of the bed.

"Duo's only trying to help," Makoto softly spoke, immediately gaining Wufei's full attention as he stared in surprise. He only thought Duo had come alone, and after the news, didn't expect to see her for a while due to his hospitalization. Thinking it was that pesky nurse again, Wufei almost yelled but was glad he didn't. "It must be a tough job for him, spending his energy on reeling me back and still managing to have more to give."

Wufei's normal idea of arguing his point vanished as he somehow followed a silent demand to lean forward as Makoto gently eased the pillow in. Watching her manage a small smile crushed his fighting spirits and words. Silently, he gazed at Makoto crouch on the floor and began to pick-up the scattered items. The overbed table right-side up, tray stacked with spilled and cracked plates. Makoto reached up and pushed his call button. Within a few seconds, the nurse popped in a bit weary of Wufei with red eyes.

"I need another meal brought up please," Makoto spoke warmly, handing the young woman the dirty tray. Pulling up the blinds and cracking the window, Makoto set a bouquet of fresh flowers in front of it as Wufei managed to move his tongue.

"Makoto, please have a seat," he offered. Taking the chair near his bedside, they both stared at each other quietly as if examining the damage. The bruising was almost gone from Wufei's face and arms, the scratches looking healed and scabbed over. For the most part, Makoto could see he was doing better but looked as if he had lost some weight. It could have been the issued hospital gown and blanket that took away from his normal powerful aura. Wufei could see the dark bags under her eyes, making her complexion paled, and how in already a week she looked unhealthy. Collar bones looked outlined and clothing a bit loose; he knew she hadn't always looked this frail and was lucky to see her even sitting there. Disturbing their staring contest, the nurse noisily set the tray down and pushed the overbed table hovering over Wufei's lap.

"Thank-you," Makoto said, watching the nurse pause and give her a smile before heading out. Wufei didn't even want to look at the tray of garbage they served him and mechanically pushed it away. "You need to eat something Wufei, to heal properly."

"I will heal regardless, it's internal wounds that take the longest," Wufei uttered and then felt the guilt the moment he realized how cold he was turning. Instead, he saw Makoto nod in agreement instead and lean across the bed to pull the tray back. Carefully she uncovered the boxes and gazed at him patiently. Somehow, Wufei felt his body moving to obey the silent command and eat. The moment the items touched his tongue, he knew how hungry he had been but had held out on strike over the irritation of knowing his condition. With hard work and effort, he would be able to gain his strength in his legs but it would take a while until he could function as normal. In two weeks, if his wounds were healing properly, he would begin therapy. What irritated him more was the inability to do things for himself, and after his evaluation, he would feel even more vulnerable. Where would he stay during that time? Wufei knew he wasn't going to stay in the hospital longer than he needed, or couldn't go out dependently. The only people that lived close were Heero and Makoto. "How are you feeling Makoto?"

"Numb, but this too shall pass," Makoto whispered, too honest. Wufei knew her pain after losing his wife himself; although at fifteen he was told he would get over it, Wufei knew he had truly loved Meilan. That scar still hung deep, never having the chance to heal since he didn't want to ever forget. "I…I don't want you to feel guilty Wufei and am glad you returned safe."

At those words, Wufei felt more guilt stab through him; she was the last person he wished to hear those words from. He could see it, and knew she was suffering more than he was with his wounds. Nothing could remove the pain he felt knowing it should have been him dead instead of Heero, since he had nothing left in this world.

"I will always carry the scars of guilt, Makoto, but thank-you." A silence pushed through them as Wufei tried to stare at the flowers but found his eyes always wondering back to her. He wished there was something more he could do to ease her pain, as she silently suffered and looked to be holding up a tiresome front for others. A light knock brought their attention to Quatre and Trowa entering with Duo following behind after closing the door.

"I'm glad to see you up Makoto," Quatre said, a surprised smile pushed up as he greeted Makoto with a warm hug.

"Thank you," answered Makoto softly, feeling a bit crowded with everyone in the room. The only thing that seemed to keep her a bit calm was the soft, warm breeze coming in through the window spreading a sweet flora smell. After receiving a hug from Trowa as well, Makoto took a seat as they all settled into the room; Quatre standing to her left with a hand warmly on her shoulder, Duo relaxed in a chair near the end of the bed, and Trowa taking a position near the closed door.

"How was your surgery?" asked Quatre, speaking warmly. Wufei just shrugged and pushed his empty tray away from his bed to relax.

"It was the last one and I feel fine. In two weeks I should be able to start my physical therapy evaluation," Wufei replied, knowing they would all know his condition one way or another. Carefully he seemed to watch Makoto's reaction seeing she was curiously in the dark about the extent of his injuries. "I had debris from the explosion land on my spine wrong and needed repair to elevate the nerve damage."

"How soon are you able to move?" asked Quatre, watching Wufei crease his brow as if understanding where these questions were leading.

"I'll be there, no matter what," Wufei replied a bit coldly, tightening his lips in a thin line. Quatre nodded and crouched before Makoto, his warm bright blue eyes captivating her confused and curiously emeralds.

"I have taken the liberty of arranging the sepulture and with your approval will be in a few days," Quatre softly articulated, feeling Makoto become rigid as soon as he hinted to a funeral. Slowly letting out a held breath, Makoto simply nodded and kept her jaw tight. Quatre let out a long sigh, seeing how talking about it pained her and tried to push up a small comforting smile. "Please let me know if there is anything you need."

Wufei let out a displeased grunt as he watched the scene, sure he knew what Makoto was thinking at Quatre's offer. Instead, Makoto squeezed Quatre's hand warmly as she managed up a smile while recovering herself before gazing across the room at Wufei.

"I'll be fine, right now I think it's important for us to focus on helping Wufei," Makoto announced, watching a wide-eyed Wufei look like a deer caught in the headlights. Duo let out a chuckle across the room at Wufei's expression as he gave Makoto a warm smile, feeling an attachment to her after the kind words she spoke of him to Wufei earlier. Hearing a soft knock, Trowa opened the door to see a nurse coming in with a capped needle.

"Visiting hours are closing early, it's time for his pain medication," announced the nurse, another male nurse behind her as she enter. Wufei groaned, knowing he would be turned on his side as they needed to insert the pain injection direction between the damaged vertebrae. With their good-byes, the group of four walked slowly to the elevator feeling a bit of relief through all the news that needed spoken. There wasn't much to say in the elevator as they silently moved down to part in hugs at the bottom floor.

"Do you need a lift?" asked Quatre, a bit worried for Duo and Makoto to be walking home in her condition.

"We'll be fine," Makoto answered with a small smile, giving a wink to Duo. "There's a bar we wanted to stop at on the way home."

Duo couldn't help but chuckle, relaxing a slight bit more toward Makoto and couldn't help but feel she was trying to make-up for his kindness. Trowa gave a slight nod to Quatre.

"If you don't mind, I'll join them," Trowa offered, feeling in the need of a drink himself. Not wanting to go home alone either, Quatre couldn't help but chuckle.

"That sounds like a plan," he said to welcome a wild, drunken night at the bar if he could have it. With a driver and his credit card, Quatre was more than willing to provide a great night with his close friends and Heero's wife. This was beginning he could start to repay his debt to a great friend that had sacrificed his life on one hell of a last mission.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I was hoping to get this out sooner but I'm slammed for summer quarter and with all the assignments, the muscles in my hands have been cramping up. I took some time to recover and go play outside since Washington is finally getting some sun where I live! Special thanks to:

_Realms of Destiny:_Thanks for the review and I agree, the GW/SM section seems to be dying a bit, especially from when I joined it during the fan craze back in 2000ish? Gosh, I feel a bit old now, lol! That's a good idea you have about keeping authors motivated/inspired to write more. I think I might jump on the band wagon too in my free time to help get our community to grow once again!

_JPandS:_ Yes, it's going to be an emotional rollercoaster and I hope I can try to get the emotions from everyone that are involved. I just hope I don't kill it with how long it's going to be. I'm still unsure if I should do super long chapters (about 10 pages font 11 in Word) or semi-short updates with multiple chapters. Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter Two

|Chapter Two|

"_There is this cutie staring at you from the bar," _Minako Aino's voice purred in Makoto's ear, leaning in so the brunette could hear her over the loud music. Gazing at the grinning blond, Makoto followed the bright blue eyes' direction to the bar trying to scope out this 'cutie'. This hadn't been the first encounter of the night; with seven beautiful women gathered dancing, doing shots, and celebrating Usagi's bachelorette party, attention was thrown to their side of the bar. Before Makoto could protest or get a good look, Minako shoved a stack of cash into her hand. _"Slide up next to him and buy us another round of drinks, my treat!"_

Giving a weary smile, Makoto strode carefully through the crowded dance floor while keeping her calm and sliding up to the bar like Minako had suggested. Flashing the bartender a quick smile, Makoto waited patiently for her turn at the busy bar. Giving a glance over her shoulder, Makoto watched Minako give a thumb's up before jabbing her thumb to the right in a suggestive manner for her to look. Suddenly, Minako quickly turned as Makoto heard a soft chuckle to her right. Dreading to look, Makoto's curiosity got the best of her as she took the leap and found herself swimming in the deep, dark, playful Persian gems. Her breath felt taken away at the warm smirk, and she had to resist wanting to run her fingers through his dark chocolate locks.

"_What are you having?"_ asked the bartender suddenly, pulling Makoto from her darkening thoughts. Sliding the cash across the bar, Makoto tried to put on her best flirtatious smile in hopes the bartender would pour strong.

"_Seven shots of J__ä__germeister please,"_ Makoto requested, watching the bartender grin and get to work.

"_Make that fifteen and add it to my tab,"_ spoke a deep male voice to her right, jerking her attention suddenly as Makoto gazed at him curiously. Makoto watched the man give another charming smile that made her cheeks flush. _"I heard your friend is getting married, congratulations and may she have a blessed union."_

Raising his own glass in a toast fashion, Makoto found an extra shot of Jägermeister placed in front of her; feeling rude, she pushed up a smile and clinked the shot with his glass before swallowing it in one large gulp.

"_Thank you, but please let me at least pay for half,"_ Makoto asked, disliking the notion of some stranger buying such a large amount of drinks for their table.

"_How about you save me the next slow dance instead and we'll call it even?"_ he asked, that charming smile making her flushed once more. Makoto felt speechless and found herself dumbly nodding. _"Heero Yuy."_

Gripping the warm, strong, offered hand, Makoto felt a shiver pass through her as she quickly blurted, _"Makoto Kino."_

"_I look forward to seeing you soon,"_ purred Heero, slowly sliding his hand from hers. Dumbfounded, Makoto could only smile and leave to follow the bartender holding a tray of shots. With each step across the dance floor, Makoto noticed how she began to sink through the quicksand planks as she wrestled and struggled to get out. Calling their names, Makoto felt frustrated as the sand engulfed her and threw her falling through darkness. She tried to scream but felt something blocking her voice until she landed on the something hard and cold with a loud 'thump'. Shoving her eyes open, Makoto squinted against the bright rays of the sun streaming through her opened shutters. Disoriented for a moment, it took Makoto a minute to remember where she was. Her body was tangled in the sheets as she assessed her fall from the bed, a headache pushing up the moment she lifted her head. A soft tapping of shoes brought her eyes to greet a curious and worried Trowa standing near the end of the bed holding a glass of water.

"Are you alright Makoto?" asked Trowa, pulling out a small bottle of Advil. With a sluggish nod, Makoto felt her heart sink the moment she realized it was just a dream and this was where she was at in her life; dealing with the end of their relationship by 'death do we part'. Pushing out a sigh and managing to get out of the sheets, Makoto wobbly pushed to her feet and took a seat on the side of the bed. "Here, this will help."

Thankfully taking the offered Advil and water, Makoto pieced together the night before. They had drinks at the bar, and a rather wild time if she remembered right. Quatre kept the drinks coming all night, and even when they all stumbled back to her place, they tried to play some games but ended up laughing over old stories instead. All the stories were heartwarming memories about Heero and had lifted her spirits. Still in her heart, soul, and mind she didn't want to believe he was gone and would continue trying to look for him. It was just like Heero to not be finished with a mission and continue until the end, even if he needed his friends and family to believe he had passed in an explosion.

"Thank you," Makoto muttered, feeling a chill push through her as she pulled her robe off the edge of the bed and pulled it around her shoulders. "Did you sleep well?"

"It was a bit hard with Duo's heavy snoring, but I managed," Trowa admitted, pushing up a grin.

"I can make breakfast if you'd like," Makoto began, trying to find something to busy her thought-filled mind.

"I'd like that, if you don't mind a hand," Trowa offered, watching her nod. Tying her silky green robe loosely, Makoto lead down the hall and began to feel her morning routine. Opening the curtains to welcome the sunshine, Makoto checked her plants healthily growing on her porch. Thankful they were still alive, she took to the kitchen with Trowa. Quietly they managed to work chopping vegetables, heating pans, and putting the coffee on. The motions were automatic as Makoto seasoned and stirred, sautéing the potatoes before adding the fresh herbs and vegetables. Looking around the apartment, she couldn't help but feel every moment she stood in here was suffocating. This was their home they had built together, waiting until the time Crystal Tokyo was formed and for Heero to retire before starting a family. After this last mission, they were going to work on having a family and Makoto already started the process of getting off her birth control for when he came home.

Planning and waiting for him to come home, she had gone shopping with Minako and Rei for something special; a nice laced little thing that would do the trick of showing Heero how much she wanted him home and in her arms again. Every day she waited to hear his soft knock on the door, fling it open, and gaze at his warm smile before almost barreling into him with excitement. It was still held inside of her while her body waited and itched to feel his warm embrace. Feeling a hand touch her shoulder, Makoto jolted and nearly flung the pan off the stove.

"Are you alright? You spaced out for a moment," Trowa's soft baritone jolted her back to reality once more. Makoto gave small nod as she continued cooking.

"I'm fine, just thinking about all I need to do," Makoto lied. Giving her shoulder a soft squeeze, Trowa nodded before pouring Makoto some fresh coffee. Putting the pan on simmer until the rest awoke, Makoto slowly drank her coffee quietly as Trowa watched her movements. No matter how many times he met Makoto, she always pushed up a strong front and for the first time he was able to see her weakness. The disorder of her hair, jaw firmly clenched as she seemed to swallow back a creeping sad smile, and dull distant stare. She was off in a world of her own, perhaps in memory, and he could tell this was taking more than a toll. The funeral for Heero would be in a few days, and Quatre had managed to pull some strings to make sure all of her friends would be able to be there for her. From talking with Duo, Makoto had closed everyone out while her friends gave her the space she needed.

"Please feel free to call on us if you need anything," Trowa offered once more and watched Makoto pull up a fake smile.

"All of you have been so kind and helped more than enough," Makoto quipped taking another slow drink. "What is the status on Mr. Chang's situation?"

"I am unsure," began Trowa, carefully eying her posture. "I would rather not move him to another location since he doesn't like change. I may rent a place for a short time until Wufei is recovered enough to go back to his place."

"I can take care of it," Makoto suddenly answered, her eyes still looking across the bar to gaze out the sliding door. "I live in the vicinity and have more than enough time to focus on helping Wufei through his healing."

"That is a very kind offer Makoto but-" Trowa felt his words turned off by her sharp look suddenly on him. There was something in her eyes that made him want to take back his words.

"This is something I _need_ to do." Giving a firm nod, Trowa couldn't help but feel he had to agree. The apartment began to stir to life as Duo awoke next and disappeared into the bathroom to shower. Settled in on the couch, Trowa and Makoto watched the news as the last two missing took seats groggily in the living room.

"Are you sure you two drank as much as I did?" asked Duo, leaning his head back against the couch cushion and kicking his feet up.

"I guess you've never seen my friends and I party," Makoto retorted with a sly smile. Duo couldn't help but chuckle thinking about all her friends out partying. He was sure out of all of them Ami would be the wildest; it was always the quiet types he found.

"I apologize if we were too out of hand last night," Quatre began as Makoto handed out coffee.

"I think last night was much needed by all of us, this has been a stressful time," her soft voice seemed to comfort. Quatre couldn't help but give her another warm smile before she moved back into the kitchen. Once the lid was pulled off the breakfast, mouths salivated as Makoto moved into her hostess role of serving her guests. Although she expected them to eat where they were in the living room, they all politely moved to the dining table.

"This looks wonderful, thank you," Quatre spoke before starting on the meal. Makoto watched from her head of the table feeling at ease while her mind continued to work on the plans. With the funeral a few days away, she felt like never giving up hope. Heero had promised to return, but she would play the role of the dutiful wife and wait for a year. When talking to Heero about his choice of career and how dangerous it could be, they agreed if he needed to disappear for a mission he wouldn't let it go over a year before getting into contact. After all the sadness and emotion of being told he was, Makoto was thankful to remember such conversations. It would be hard to wait a year until Heero came back, but she wouldn't change anything about their apartment. Everything would remain the same until the one year mark was up. Until then, she would find something to distract her mind from it like helping Wufei to get better after the accident.

The touch of a hand warmly on her wrist brought her mind back to see the curious and worried glances.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" asked Makoto, checking each guest to see who had asked her a question.

"Trowa was telling us how you wanted to help with Wufei," Quatre reiterated. Feeling confident, Makoto gave a swift nod.

"Having someone rent a hotel in the area would be a waste since I already live here. Being close to the hospital, Wufei will still have the same doctors and if something goes wrong it's not that far away," Makoto replied and took a bite.

"Makoto, if you don't _feel_ up to the task we can more than take care of Wufei," Quatre began as Makoto swallowed and felt thick lump in her throat. Did they think her incapable of taking care of Wufei? Feeling her defenses spring up, Makoto relaxed her muscles before responding.

"Quatre, I understand the important work you all do for the world. Although I may not know the details of the past mission, I would rather have you focus on the tasks ahead of you," Makoto explained. "Instead, think of me as a safe haven for your agents during their time of need. I am more than open to helping you in the future if anyone else is injured."

The silence was strange while Quatre seemed to take the lead on looking over at Trowa to receive a nod and then to Duo who also nodded.

"That is very kind of you Makoto, please let me know if there is anything you will need in return for assisting us," Quatre finalized, a warm smile pulling softly the corners of his mouth. Breakfast ended rather quickly as Duo began to pack his bags signifying the end of his watchful stay over Makoto. After seeing them off at the door, Makoto let out a sigh the moment she leaned against it and closed her eyes. It was so quiet in her apartment without the guests; only the soft hum of the refrigerator and warm summer breeze pulling at the blinds dared to disturb her home.

Feeling as if she needed to accomplish some strange feat, Makoto began to detail clean her house earlier than usual. Learning from her mother, she ritually cleaned every Sunday but now was the time. Basking in the silence of her routine, Makoto started with the bathrooms and scrubbed harder than usual to make sure the porcelain was pristine. Throwing the towels into the laundry heap, she replaced them with matching fresh towels from the hall closet. The next mission was the guest bedroom, tearing the bed apart and starting the wash of all the bedding including the comforter. If Wufei was going to be staying here, she wanted to make sure it was extra sanitary for his medical needs. Wiping all the surfaces with a disinfectant, she continued to the living with sweat beginning on her brow. It was barely after eleven and Makoto felt time ticking by slowly.

Wiping the surfaces in the living before neatly stacking her table magazines, she moved onto one of her last tasks. Before the dining room and kitchen, she switched the laundry. Through her tedious kitchen and continually glancing at the clock, the time continued to slowly tick.

11:10

11:11

11:12

11:13

11:14

11:15

"Damn it, why did someone have to do the dishes?" Makoto ruptured to no one in particular. Angrily she tried to vacuum as slowly as possible while her eyes kept away from the clock or from gazing at the front door. She'd memorized the sheer white paint with the slight tiny brush marks and wiggle from someone not having a steady hand, and the golden encompassed peep hole that would let her gaze upon a guest the moment they knocked. Putting the vacuum away, Makoto let out a sigh as her eyes glanced back to the clock.

11:20

The numbers seemed to make her blood boil as she tried to think of something to distract her mind. Quickly moving into the kitchen, her hands worked expertly fast as she steamed some rice, and pulled out a traditional box lunch set. Slicing through the vegetables after neatly packing the rice, Makoto still didn't feel at ease but did her best to quickly put together a box lunch with left-overs sent from her friends. Neatly packing it together, Makoto cleaned her mess before moving to get ready in black jogging pants, a blue tank top, and matching jogging jacket. Grabbing her keys and the boxed lunch, Makoto quickly left her apartment in a fast pace.

Looking up and carefully watching the crowd as she moved to the hospital, there were a few times she could have sworn to have seen Heero. But, when the person turned she distinctly knew they weren't him. Reluctantly entering the hospital, Makoto felt disappointed as moved toward Wufei's room and waited to try to perk-up before entering. Giving a soft knock, a grumble was her response as she slowly entered to look at Wufei leaning back in his bed staring out the window.

"I thought you could use a proper meal instead of pre-cooked," Makoto softly spoke and found Wufei's surprise attention quickly on her. His dark grey hues carefully calculated her slow but confident steps into the room. Wufei couldn't believe that Makoto was visiting again and thought surely after the last time he would have scared her off. For the rest of the evening and most of the morning he'd been brooding on how to quip an apology. His words and actions were brash, but it was hard. The guilt he felt of losing a fellow team member, and friend, was thickened when he gazed at Makoto knowing he had lost her husband. From meeting her previously, he could see the haggard change befalling her with the stick movements of unraveling the box lunch, the forced smile, and down to how comfortably she tried to sit.

"Thank you," Wufei murmured, giving a slight dip of his chin before finally tearing his gaze from Makoto. Cradling the chop sticks in his hand, Wufei took a testing bite and felt his pallet astonished by the flavor and authenticity of this meal. Ravenous and starving from barely touching the hospital food, Wufei felt his manners push to the side as his body begged for more nourishment. Emptying the three layered lunch box and following it with some brewed hot tea, Wufei couldn't have felt more relaxed after almost a week and a half of irritation. Deep down, memories began to flourish as he ironically thought of how much more satisfying Makoto's cooking was to his deceased wife.

"Next time I'll bring more," Makoto softly spoke. Wufei gazed at her startled that she would continue to visit. Wouldn't seeing him bring back the memories of Heero? Looking at her brought back his own disappointment of failing his mission, and getting one of his own team members killed in the process.

"Makoto, why are you here?" asked Wufei, feeling his courage build. Makoto was silent while she just stared at Wufei, feeling more discomfort the longer he looked. Should she be honest? Shifting uncomfortably, Makoto tried not to curl into herself.

"I...didn't want to be alone," Makoto answered, feeling a bit lighter she was able to admit it. Looking back to Wufei, she held back a new wave of emotion that hit her just by seeing him. "Can I stay here until Rei is available?"

Wufei almost couldn't breathe, seeing how she began to crumble in front of him. She had looked so confident before and in a quick second, made him feel horrible for even asking the question. Her soft emerald gems darkened as a fresh pool of tears clamored up. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Wufei gave a quick nod.

"Of course Makoto, you're more than welcome here," he nearly whispered, feeling a little better when a small smile started at the crook of her mouth.

"Thank you," she answered, her voice low and almost cracking. Quietly they sat there watching whatever quietly hummed on the television, neither bothering to mention changing it. Wufei mostly started at Makoto, seeing her drift off to sleep after fighting so hard. A twinge of jealousy hit Wufei while he tried not to think of how lucky Heero was to sleep next to her every night. She looked so peaceful, her soft mouth partially parted as she breathed, long lashes swept toward her cheek bones, and soft auburn curls cascading over her neck. Cursing himself, Wufei leaned back into his pillow and frowned for even daring to look at Makoto. He'd just got her husband killed and now he was sitting in a room staring at her, looking over her peaceful features. Heaving a sigh, Wufei looked over to the door to see Makoto's friend Rei had arrived and quietly didn't say a word.

"How long has she been out?" Rei Hino quietly whispered, looking rather disheveled herself. Her long ebony locks were pulled back into a thick braid, jeans were a bit wrinkled, and a t-shirt lazily pulled on. Wufei had never seen one of Makoto's friends looking disheveled since the women took a lot of pride in the way they looked, even going as far as having a day at the spa every week; least of all, being caught outside in jeans and a t-shirt. The only person he remembered seeing do that was Makoto when she was out gardening around Quatre's mansion during one of her visits there. He couldn't help but smile inwardly at the memory of her dirty, holding a spade and looking displeased at Quatre trying to talk her out of it. Instead, Makoto insisted on adding some color to the front of his mansion and ended up telling the gardeners later to leave them after they were displeased someone had ruined their landscaping.

"About a twenty minutes," Wufei answered, watching Rei let out a sigh and lean against the wall staring at her friend before turning those amethyst eyes on him.

"How are you feeling? I heard you were in and out of surgery," Rei commented, a little concern to her voice. Wufei never thought Rei would be so compassionate, especially since this was all his fault. He thought Makoto's friends would hate him, just as much as he hated himself.

"As good as I can. Hopefully I'll be able to walk again with therapy," Wufei revealed, starting to open up more now that he felt no one was going to blame him.

"You'll have a lot of support through your recovery. Makoto made the decision to have you stay with her," Rei leaked, and suddenly glared down at Wufei who was a bit in shock at hearing this for the first time. "I wouldn't protest if I were you. This is something Makoto needs to do, to help heal herself. By taking care of you, she will come to terms with this tragedy and feel better knowing she helped one of Heero's friends."

Wufei couldn't reply but nodded to Rei, agreeing to not protest. He couldn't help but look at Makoto differently, wondering why in the world someone would go such lengths. Thinking back on it, he knew he was never really nice to Makoto. There was the teasing, calling her a weak woman, and pushing her to the edge constantly. It was his way of dealing with one of his friends being 'taken away' from him, especially since his own wounds reopened at the sight. It wasn't that he was mad one of his friends was happy, but angry at himself that he couldn't move on. Wufei watched quietly as Rei collected a sleepy Makoto and left the hospital shortly. Dread built around him as Wufei knew the next few days would be difficult with Heero's funeral approaching.

**AN: **It's been a while and I finally was able to organize my files and get the stuff off my old hard drive. I purchased the wrong battery charger that in short, over charged my computer and caused my computer to short out all together. Luckily I could get all my word documents! Since I have two stories going on at once, I hope to alternate updates for each while on vacation. Thank you for the kind reviews and reading!


End file.
